Le Monde étrange et merveilleux d'un garçon nommé Matt
by Jilano
Summary: Ouais, c'est moi. Matt. En train d'écrire un journal intime. De la comédie, des moments gênants, et une stupidité totale. Mes pensées sur absolument tout. La vie, l'amour, Mello, et les pâtes au fromage. Vous ne voulez définitivement pas louper ça.
1. Janvier

Note de Jilano : Nous voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! :D Ou pour vous proposer de lire une toute nouvelle traduction MattxMello. Ce n'est pas du tout dans le même style que ce que l'on a pu faire auparavant, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'œuvre originale si vous parlez anglais :) Bonne lecture !

Note de Caela : Eeeh ouais, nous voilà avec une nouvelle traduction ! Sur un ton bien plus humoristique que tout ce que nous avons pu faire là. (Ouais, c'est absolument pas comparable, en fait XD) J'espère que vous allez aimer, en tout cas ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis, surtout qu'on a l'impression que beaucoup moins de monde adhérait aux fictions Mello/Matt, ces derniers temps... Enfin brefouilles, bonne lecture, petits enfants ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Malheureusement, Death Note et ses personnages appartiennent à Ohba et Obata. *Triste* L'histoire appartient à Rainbow Fruit Loop (Je vous conseille d'ailleurs vivement d'aller lire ses autres fictions ou celle-ci en anglais et laissez-lui pleeeeein de reviews)

**Rating** : T (Beaucoup plus soft que le reste de nos fics)

* * *

><p><strong>Le Monde étrange et merveilleux d'un garçon nommé Matt.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

* * *

><p><strong>2 Janvier 2006. <strong>

Nom de Dieu, comment est-ce que je suis supposé commencer ce truc ?

« Cher journal »… ? Non, ça me donne l'impression d'être une gamine idiote, pleurnicheuse et sans ami. Hm.

« Salut, journal ! » … ? Non, ça donne l'impression que je suis impatient de commencer ce stupide projet. Et je ne le suis pas. Parce que c'est stupide.

Pas de salutation du tout ? Une salutation désinvolte ? Une note disant à tous ceux qui voudraient lire ce truc d'aller se faire foutre ? Une salutation convenable et polie à l'intention de Roger ?

Ah, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai même pas vraiment commencé, et je suis déjà perdu. Je trouve les journaux intimes très surfaits.

Bon, peu importe. Ouais, c'est moi. Matt. En train d'écrire dans un journal intime. Même si je préfère juste dire 'journal'. Mais c'est difficile à croire, je sais. Roger a pensé que nous donner à tous un journal nous aiderait à devenir… Attendez, quels étaient ses mots ?

Bah, je vais demander à Mello.

Ah oui. C'est une bonne chose que la mémoire de Mello ne soit pas aussi foireuse que la mienne. Enfin bref. Les mots de Roger étaient : « Ces journaux vous aideront à exprimer vos sentiments. » (C'était drôle, ceci dit, parce que Roger regardait Near avec insistance quand il a dit ça. Enfoiré sans émotions. Ça nous a fait rigoler, Mello et moi.) « Ils vous aideront à dire la vérité, et au bout d'un moment, vous pourrez confier vos secrets les plus intimes à votre journal. »

Mais, la partie vraiment terrifiante de ce 'devoir', c'est qu'il veut lire nos journaux de temps en temps pour « être sûr qu'on s'y tient ». Ce qui ne sera pas le cas de la plupart d'entre nous. Mais je veux dire; what the fuck? Mello et moi avons cette théorie selon laquelle Roger est un pédophile, et c'est pour ça qu'il travaille avec un tas de gosses surdoués. Enfin. Roger essaye de cacher sa pédophilie en disant qu'il déteste les enfants… Quel. Raté.

Enfin, j'ai déjà beaucoup trop écrit pour la journée. Mon bras commence à me faire mal. Je pense ne jamais avoir autant écrit de ma vie. Je suis à l'agonie.

Et je ne veux pas donner l'impression que je suis enthousiasmé par ce devoir, ou un truc débile dans le genre.

Parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

Vraiment.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Janvier 2006. <strong>

Bon, je ne comptais plus écrire, parce que je déteste toujours écrire dans ce journal, mais je suppose que je devrais faire un effort.

…En fait, c'est faux. Near écrit presque des dissertations dans le sien, et du coup, Mello est devenu maussade, et chiant, tout ça parce que ça montre que Near est meilleur que lui. Ou un truc dans le genre. Puis Mello m'a dit d'écrire le sien à sa place; il ne trouve pas qu'écrire un journal soit assez 'viril' pour lui. Mais je lui ai dit que j'étais trop occupé à écrire le mien pour écrire le sien. Donc voilà.

Puisque je suis là, autant vous donner quelques informations me concernant. C'est incroyablement passionnant, je vous jure.

Nom: Matt. Ou plutôt, Mail Jeevas. Maintenant que j'ai écrit mon vrai nom, j'ai plus qu'à espérer que personne ne lira ça, ou je pourrais en mourir. Par exemple, peut-être que dans le futur, un assassin psychopathe pourra tuer quelqu'un juste en connaissant son nom. Mais bon, ça semble un tout petit peu improbable.

Sexe: Oui, s'il-vous plait. LOL. Est-ce qu'on a le droit d'utiliser du langage sms dans ces journaux ? J'espère. Sinon, Roger va me tuer. LMAO. Surprise, surprise. Mais, non. Je parie que je suis… Attendez… Attendez… Ce suspense… Ooh, ce suspense… Je suis un mec. Vous aviez deviné ? Si oui, bravo ! Vos pouvoirs de déduction sont fantastiques. Votre QI doit être élevé. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas… Ouais. Vous n'êtes visiblement pas de la Wammy.

Âge: Presque, presque seize ans. J'ai presque l'âge légal pour… plein de trucs. J'ai de la chance. Je me demande ce que j'aurai pour mon anniversaire. J'espère que quelqu'un s'en souviendra. Pas comme l'année dernière…

Date de naissance : 1er février. Ouaip. Ce qui fait de moi un des plus vieux de la Wammy. Youpi ! La vie est belle. Et le sarcasme encore mieux.

Aliment préféré : Pizza. Mello me tuerait pour ne pas avoir dit chocolat. C'est exactement son genre de contrôler les gens comme ça, cet enfoiré. Pas que je le lui dirais, ceci dit, parce que j'aime mon visage comme il est.

Couleur préférée : Bleu pâle. Pas comme les yeux de Mello, ceci dit, parce que ce serait bizarre. Et suspect. Et limite obsédé. Et juste un petit peu gay.

Position actuelle : Sous ma couette, dans mon lit, dans la chambre que je partage avec Mello, à la Wammy's House, en Angleterre, dans le monde, dans l'univers- Vous comprenez l'idée, pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas sur Mars. Rappelez-vous ça, et vous pourrez me trouver. Au bout d'un moment.

Futur métier désiré : Ne pas être 'le nouveau L'. Parce que je suis un rebelle. Enfin. Pour en revenir à la question posée. Est-ce que 'joueur professionnel' compte comme un métier ? Waouh, imaginez ça. Être payé pour jouer à des jeux vidéo toute la journée. Je serais assis par terre (un de mes passe-temps), en train de manger des chips (très salées), de boire du coca à la vanille (mon nouveau parfum préféré), et de jouer et ÊTRE PAYÉ DES MILLIERS. Ce serait énorme ! Woooow. Je suis surexcité maintenant, et je ne suis même pas sûr que ce travail existe. Si je devais choisir un vrai métier, ceci dit, je choisirais sûrement d'être un hacker professionnel. Parce que je suis totalement du genre à respecter la loi.

Meilleur ami : Mello. Me demandez pas pourquoi; même moi je sais pas. Mais ce taré a sûrement un truc qui fait que je veux traîner avec lui. Par contre, je suis tellement fier de connaître son vrai nom. Personne d'autre ne le connait. N'imaginez pas que je vais vous le dire, ceci dit. Impertinent.

Orientation sexuelle. Pour l'instant, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je commence à penser que je suis peut-être asexuel. Je suppose que ça rendrait les choses plus simples, dans le futur, avec, vous savez, les gens. Je ne suis pas vraiment sociable. Hum…

Beurk, non ! Je viens d'avoir une pensée très dérangeante. Near est asexuel. Near. Argh! Je ne veux pas être asexuel avec Near !

Je suis en pleine crise de nerfs, là, il vaut peut-être mieux que j'arrête. Vous avez vu ce que ça me fait, d'écrire un journal ?

* * *

><p><strong>13 Janvier 2006. <strong>

Je suis de retour. C'est le moment de lancer des confettis de toutes les couleurs et d'organiser une fête extravagante. Mais bon, je ne sais pas quoi raconter. Il ne se passe jamais rien de passionnant à la Wammy.

Oh, non, attendez. Ce n'est pas vrai. Quelque chose s'est produit aujourd'hui. Quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Vous être prêts ? C'est super excitant.

On a eu le choix entre des œufs brouillés, des bagels OU des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner. Wow, du calme, pas tant d'excitation. Je ne veux pas que les choses dégénèrent. Mais vraiment. Trois possibilités de petits déjeuners ? Est-ce qu'ils VEULENT qu'on devienne obèses ? Ceci dit, ils ne s'attendaient probablement pas à ce qu'on prenne une portion de chaque.

Ou, dans le cas de Mello, quatre portions de chaque.

Comment est-ce qu'il fait pour ne pas grossir ?

* * *

><p><strong>19 Janvier 2006.<strong>

Bon sang. Mello est un vrai rebelle. Il s'est presque fait virer de la Wammy. Encore une fois.

Est-ce que vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Non ? Je vais quand même vous raconter.

Il « s'ennuyait », alors il s'est glissé dans la cuisine et a remplacé le sel de toutes les salières avec de la lessive. De la lessive. Genre, la poudre blanche que vous mettez dans votre machine. Je précise juste au cas où vous pensiez que « lessive » était le nouveau mot pour dire cocaïne. C'est pas le cas, d'ailleurs, et ça ne le sera jamais, parce que c'est ringard.

Mais franchement. De la lessive. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, pas vrai ?

Faux. Tout a dégénéré quand un gamin a eu une réaction allergique à – ce qu'on pensait être – ses pâtes au fromage. Oh, comme nous nous trompions.

Des pâtes au fromage. On nous en sert tout le temps. Probablement parce que c'est tout ce que les cuisiniers savent faire. Je n'aime pas vraiment. C'est gluant, et plein de fromage, et ça a une odeur de vomi. Mello adore ça, mais bon, il est étrange.

Enfin, je dois dire, même Mello a eu l'air de regretter quand il a vu le gosse partir en urgence à l'hôpital dans un état critique, entre la vie et la mort.

L'excuse de Mello, en revanche, fut « C'est de sa faute d'avoir été allergique à la lessive alors qu'il aurait pu l'être à plein d'autres trucs. »

Je suis plutôt d'accord.

* * *

><p><strong>24 Janvier 2006. <strong>

Vous savez, maintenant que j'y pense, ma vie est plutôt intéressante, en fait. Je pense que quelqu'un de célèbre devrait venir faire un documentaire sur les élèves de la Wammy's House. Il y aurait des tonnes de téléspectateurs. Nous, les génies, sommes des gens très divertissants – et fascinants. Et quand je dis « nous, les génies », je parle bien sûr de Mello et moi.

Aujourd'hui, Mello et moi avons décidé de nous mettre à rire dès qu'on voyait le nez de Near, et à le pointer du doigt. Non, pas Near en lui-même, mais son nez. Ça a l'air simple, mais c'était hilarant. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait vers nous, on fixait son nez et on rigolait.

C'est amusant, parce que tout le monde s'est donné le mot, et très vite, tous les élèves de la Wammy rigolaient et pointaient du doigt le minuscule nez de Near.

Je crois que je suis mort à force de rigoler. Je sais que c'est immature, mais qui s'en soucie ?

Near est maintenant parano à l'idée d'avoir quelque chose sur le nez.

Pour un génie pareil, il a vraiment du mal à comprendre l'humour.

C'est vraiment distrayant de persécuter Near, même si ça a l'air horrible. Je vous suggère, si vous êtes coincé dans la même pièce que Near, et que vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper, de le persécuter. C'est plus drôle que ça en a l'air, vraiment.

* * *

><p><strong>29 Janvier 2006. <strong>

Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose aujourd'hui, mais je pensais mettre à jour mon journal intime. Hm, je voulais dire journal. Journal. Journal.

J'ai hâte que ce soit mon anniversaire, vous savez. C'est dans quelques jours, et j'espère vraiment que Mello s'en rappellera. Cet enfoiré me doit toujours un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Pour lui rendre la tâche plus facile, j'ai laissé quelques indices. Qui vont du subtil au pas-si-subtil. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai laissé traîner des notes qui disaient « Ce n'est plus dans longtemps ! » et « J'adorerais avoir ce jeu pour le 1er février » et « Mel, si tu oublies encore une fois mon anniversaire – C'EST LE PREMIER FÉVRIER – je vais te bouffer. Et je sais à quel point tu es contre le cannibalisme. »

Vous savez. Des petits indices discrets et polis.

* * *

><p><span>Note de Jilano<span> : Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)


	2. Février

Note de Jilano : Coucou tout le monde ! Actuellement, je suis au boulot, ce qui explique mon extrême lenteur pour publier. Mon dieu, que c'est chiant. Mais bientôt je m'envole pour Prague, et ça me motive incroyablement pour traduire :D Donc je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour le prochain chapitre. Bref, bonne lecture à tous !

Note de Caela : C'est la fin des vacances et je n'ai même pas fait le tiers de ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Et à part le WE à Disney, on ne peut pas dire que je sois partie. Ça me désole, vous savez. J'ai envie de me foutre sous mes couettes et de ne pas en ressortir. Ça me paraît un bon plan, vous ne pensez pas ? Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews anonymes<span> :

**Kalas1209 **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contentes que ça t'aie plu :) Voilà pour la suite, bonne lecture !

**Ana** : Tiens, une fan de Near, c'est rare ! x) Nous, on tient absolument à te remercier pour tous ces compliments *.* Bref, bonne lecture à toi !

**Nao **: Hey ! Merci pour la review et contente que ça t'aie plu, je suis sûre que ça fera plaisir à l'auteure originale :) Bonne lecture !

**Shtroumpfette** : Merci beaucoup pour la review, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu trouveras ce deuxième chapitre aussi bien que le premier )

**Peter Queen** : Yup, totalement autorisé ! 8) En tout cas, merci pour la review, et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

* * *

><p><strong>1er Février 2006.<strong>

Mello a oublié mon putain d'anniversaire. L'enfoiré. Alors que je lui avais laissé toutes ces notes prévenantes et gentilles.

Mais, vraiment, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surpris ?

Il a eu de la chance que je ne le bouffe pas.

Enfin bon. Au moins une personne s'en est rappelée. Malheureusement, cette personne était Near – Near, entre tous – mais j'ai décidé d'utiliser la … hum, gentillesse de Near à mon avantage.

J'avais espéré pouvoir faire culpabiliser Mello pour qu'il m'offre quelque chose.

Ma conversation avec Mello s'est à peu près déroulée de la manière suivante :

Moi : « Au moins, Near s'en est rappelé. Tu sais, je commence à penser qu'il serait un meilleur ami que toi. Tu m'oublies tout le temps, Mel ! C'est tellement blessant ! Je croyais qu'on était meilleurs amis ! Je suppose que je me suis trompé ! » Et je me suis mis à geindre de façon dramatique pendant un moment.

Mello: « Ferme-là, Matt. Je t'achèterai du chocolat plus tard, si tu me laisses tranquille. »

Moi: « Mello, le chocolat ne peut pas tout réparer ! Je veux plus que du chocolat ! Je veux un cadeau réfléchi et très cher ! »

A ce point de la conversation, Mello a émis un son qui avait l'air d'un grognement, et a dit : « Très bien ! Je t'achèterai quelque chose d'extraordinaire demain ! Mon Dieu ! »

Moi : «…Je peux avoir du chocolat aussi ? »

Je crois que Mello était sur le point d'imploser.

Ça c'est mieux passé que ce que j'espérais, en fait.

Donc, à présent, alors que j'écris, je suis en train de grignoter une barre de chocolat au lait Hershey. Je voulais celle au goût Cookies 'n' Cream, mais Mello a dit non.

Connard.

Mais, en dehors du fiasco concernant Mello, je crois que mon anniversaire s'est bien passé. J'ai réussi à convaincre les cuisiniers de me faire un gâteau avec seize bougies, et un glaçage au chocolat blanc et à la framboise. Malheureusement, j'ai fait tomber le gâteau sur le chemin de notre chambre, à Mello et à moi, mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

Aussi, je n'ai pas reçu de voiture de la part de Roger (radin), ce qui était pourtant le cadeau que je voulais vraiment. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas de notoriété publique qu'il convient d'acheter une belle voiture rouge aux personnes qui fêtent leur seizième anniversaire ?

Apparemment non.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Février 2006.<strong>

J'ai échappé de justesse à un meurtre aujourd'hui. C'était un peu gênant, en tout cas.

Et tout ça parce que j'ai accidentellement (mensonges, c'était totalement fait exprès) brûlé le nouveau jean rose fuchsia de Mello.

…Plus aucun doute sur son orientation sexuelle du coup.

Mais franchement. Un jean moulant rose fuchsia ? Pourquoi ? C'en est embarrassant.

Et moi qui croyais que Mello ne portait que du noir. Je suppose que je me trompais. Ou peut-être que le rose est le nouveau noir. Ça ne me surprendrait vraiment pas.

Il faut que je me souvienne d'interroger Mello à propos de son nouveau jean.

Mais revenons au sujet. Je ne suis pas très sûr de la façon dont Mello envisageait de m'assassiner avec une pomme à moitié mangée, une cuillère en plastique et un gros dictionnaire d'espagnol.

Il vaut mieux que vous ignoriez certaines choses qui traversent l'esprit de Mello.

En fait, à votre place, je resterais très éloigné de l'esprit de Mello.

Et bonne chance pour vous retirer de la tête l'image de Mello portant un jean fuchsia très, très serré. C'est impossible, croyez moi. J'ai essayé.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Février 2006.<strong>

Mello ne m'a toujours pas acheté ce cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il m'avait promis. C'est vraiment décevant. Je vais peut-être être obligé de lui voler son argent et de m'acheter quelque chose moi-même.

Mais, pour le côté positif, j'ai réussi à me souvenir de l'interroger sur son jean moulant fuchsia. Il s'en est acheté un autre – avec mon argent, malheureusement – après « l'accident », donc je n'ai pas échappé à la honte de devoir marcher à côté d'un mec habillé en rose fuchsia.

Je n'ai pas vraiment reçu de réponse à ma question, ceci dit, parce que tout ce que Mello a dit fut : « Je suis super sexy en rose, Matt, et tu le sais. » Puis il a balancé ses hanches dans une espèce de danse étrange de séduction, et ce fut la fin de la discussion.

Mais j'évite Mello pour l'instant, parce que le classement mensuel vient d'être affiché, et comme d'habitude, il est deuxième.

Vous pourriez penser qu'il s'y est habitué, maintenant, mais toujours pas. Il tourne en rond et assassine tous ceux qui l'agacent. Et il suffit de respirer pour agacer Mello quand il est en plein syndrome prémenstruel – version masculine. Donc, être assassiné est presque inévitable durant la première semaine de chaque mois.

« Assassinat » semble être un thème récurrent avec Mello.

* * *

><p><strong>14 Février 2006.<strong>

La Saint Valentin est un de ces jours, très, très étranges que vous haïssez, ou que vous adorez, selon votre situation.

J'étais content cette année, ce qui est une première.

Moi, bien sûr, j'ai acheté à Mello une tonne de chocolat, parce que je suis un de ces irremplaçables, fantastiques meilleurs amis. Et puis, je crois que Mello n'a bientôt plus de chocolat, et le jour où Mello n'a plus de chocolat est aussi le dernier jour où je verrai la lumière, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

J'ai été plutôt surpris aujourd'hui, ceci dit, quand Mello m'a balancé un paquet de cigarettes en chocolat. Le discours qui a suivi ressemblait à peu près à : « Le chocolat, c'est carrément mieux que ces stupides cigarettes que tu fumes. Tu vas finir par crever à cause de ça un jour. Donc j'ai pensé à te sauver la vie en t'offrant du chocolat. Parce que je suis fantastique. »

Je l'ai ensuite taquiné en lui disant que son discours était très romantique, et que moi aussi je l'aimais beaucoup. Ensuite, j'ai embrassé le bout de son nez, juste comme ça.

Le bout de ses oreilles est devenu rouge vif, et je me suis presque étouffé de rire.

Donc, au final, une très bonne journée.

* * *

><p><strong>19 Février 2006.<strong>

Je suis tombé sur Near ce matin – oh mon Dieu, quelle terreur – et il m'a demandé mon opinion sur la barbe de Robert Pattinson. Est-ce que je pensais que ça lui allait bien et que ça le rendait attirant, ou est-ce que je pensais que ça lui donnait l'air d'un clochard ?

…Bon sang, qui a un avis prononcé sur la foutue barbe de Robert Pattinson ?

Mais je lui ai dit que je trouvais la pilosité faciale de Robert absolument fantastique, et que j'admirais sa capacité à bien la porter.

C'était du sarcasme, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas sûr que Near comprenne le sarcasme, parce qu'il s'est éloigné d'un air pensif.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

S'il-vous-plait, s'il-vous-plaît que quelqu'un me dise que Near ne va pas se faire pousser une barbe. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter.

* * *

><p><strong>25 Février 2006.<strong>

Mello et moi avons parlé de nos journaux aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas sûr de la manière dont nous sommes arrivés sur ce sujet, parce qu'à la base, nous discutions du fait que les caniches devraient être interdits en Angleterre.

Mais passons. Mello m'a laissé jeter un coup d'œil à son journal, et toutes les lignes étaient remplies de « Je déteste Near. Je déteste Near. Je déteste Near. », de l'écriture étonnamment féminine de Mello. C'est comme un mantra, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

J'ai commencé à lui dire que son journal intime est supposé être rempli de ses pensées, de ses émotions et de ses expériences, mais je me suis arrêté, parce que la phrase « Je déteste Near » résume les pensées, les émotions et les expériences de Mello.

C'est aussi la seule phrase que je l'entends murmurer dans son sommeil. Ça et 'Plus, j'ai besoin de plus !'

…Hm, ouais, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. J'espère vraiment qu'il parle de chocolat.

Mais pour revenir sur le sujet, j'ai cette intuition que Mello n'aime pas Near. C'est juste une suspicion, mais vous voyez pourquoi je pense ça ? La bonne réponse est oui.

Et j'ai demandé à Mello comment il appelait son journal. Il m'a regardé avec un regard vide, donc je lui ai dit que j'avais appelé le mien « Le monde étrange et merveilleux d'un garçon nommé Matt. » Intelligent, pas vrai ? Parce que ma vie est à la fois étrange et merveilleuse, vous voyez ? Et puis, juste au cas où vous seriez confus à ce sujet, Matt, c'est moi.

Bien. Content d'avoir pu éclaircir ce point.

Mello m'a ensuite regardé comme si une autre tête m'était poussée, avant de finalement me dire qu'il avait appelé son journal 'Gus'.

Gus.

J'en ai assez dit.

* * *

><p><strong>28 Février 2006.<strong>

Au revoir, Février, content de t'avoir connu. Puisse Mars être une aussi grande perte de temps que tu l'étais.

* * *

><p><span>Note de Jilano<span> : Et voilà la suite des fantastiques aventures de Matt et Mello ! Votre avis ? 8)


	3. Mars

Note de Jilano : Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Je vais naturellement commencer par m'excuser de cet énorme retard (Je ne sais même pas si on peut toujours qualifier ça de retard plutôt que de hiatus.) C'est juste qu'on est très occupées avec Caela. Mais récemment, on a fêté mon anniversaire, et Caela en a profité pour me faire un petit cadeau et corriger les chapitres 3 et 4, donc l'histoire continue ! Bonne lecture à tous :)

Note de Caela : Je... ne sais même plus quoi dire pour justifier notre absence. Mais le nouveau chapitre est là, voyez ? :3 Il en aura fallu, du temps, je sais. Mais un jour, un jour, oui, on arrivera à boucler touuuutes nos traductions. Manque surtout de la motivation ! (Et, assez important, du temps aussi x) En tout cas, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis, histoire de nous encourager. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Mars 2006.<strong>

Le début de Mars était aussi pourri que le début de n'importe quel mois. Roger a décidé de lire nos journaux, et n'a pas été très impressionné par le nombre de jurons dans le mien.

Franchement. Bordel, quel genre de gars ne jure pas à seize ans ?

…LOL.

Mais il n'a pas fait de commentaire sur mes plaintes concernant le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas acheté de voiture pour mon anniversaire. J'espérais un peu qu'il dise quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Oh mon Dieu, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais oublié de t'acheter une voiture pour ton anniversaire, Matt ! Laisse-moi juste le temps de sortir et je vais t'en acheter une tout de suite ! Merveilleux ! Formidable ! Je reviens tout de suite, mon grand ! » Mais il ne l'a pas fait, parce que c'est son genre d'être vicieux et méchant.

Et je sais que Roger ne parle pas comme ça, mais la vie est plus drôle quand on rend les ennuyeux pédophiles plus niais que d'habitude.

Mais je dois dire, si Roger n'a pas été très impressionné par mon journal, il a eu un choc quand il a lu celui de Mello. Je veux dire, après tout, le journal de Mello consiste en trois mots répétés encore et encore (et encore) : « Je déteste Near. »

Je ne ressens aucune créativité dans le journal de Mello.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Mars 2006.<strong>

Je suis rentré dans notre chambre commune, à Mello et à moi, aujourd'hui, pour trouver un adorable petit lapin, avec un énorme ruban violet autour du cou. Il était assis sur le tapis, l'air groggy.

Ma première pensée a été : « J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire ses besoins sur le tapis. »

Ma seconde pensée, qui aurait sûrement dû être la première, a été : « Qu'est-ce qu'un lapin fout ici ? »

Mais à ce moment-là, Mello est sorti de la petite salle de bains adjacente, un sourire sur le visage et un autre lapin dans les bras.

Il a dit – enfin, hurlé – « Joyeux anniversaire, Mattie ! » Il a ensuite fourré les deux lapins dans mes bras. J'en ai laissé tomber un sur le tapis –et sur la tête- à cause de la surprise.

J'espère que ça ne va pas l'abîmer.

Les lapins en état de mort cérébrale, c'est surfait.

Mais bon, au moins, j'ai eu un cadeau, je suppose. Deux, en fait. Même s'ils sont un tout petit peu en retard.

Mais je n'ai pas voulu demander à Mello où il avait eu les lapins. Probablement quelque part de pas très légal.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Mars 2006.<strong>

Etonnamment, les lapins ne sont toujours pas morts. Et Mello ne s'est toujours pas décidé à s'énerver et à les balancer par la fenêtre, donc tout va bien. Le seul léger problème, c'est que Mello a plus ou moins, en quelque sorte oublié de mentionner nos lapins à Roger.

Oh tant pis. Il n'a pas besoin de tout savoir. En tout cas, je crois qu'il y est allergique.

Selon Mello, l'un des lapins lui appartient et l'autre est à moi. Moi, bien sûr, j'ai choisi le plus mignon. Mon lapin est marron clair avec une tâche un peu plus foncée vers l'œil gauche. C'est aussi celui que j'ai laissé tomber sur la tête, donc je trouve ça un peu stupide.

Mais bon. Je ne le jugerai pas pour un quelconque retard mental qu'il pourrait avoir ou non, à cause de quelque chose qui pourrait avoir été ma faute – ou non.

Le lapin de Mello est noir, avec un trait blanc sur le nez, et il est très énervé. Sans rire. Il a déjà déchiré trois de mes devoirs à moitié finis (ça ne me dérange pas, je n'allais pas les rendre de toute façon) et a mâchonné les boots UGG noires de Mello.

Donc la personnalité du lapin correspond à celle de Mello. Ils pourront tous les deux aller s'énerver dans un coin quelque part.

Malheureusement, ceci dit, Mello a eu besoin de trois longues et intenses heures pour décider de leurs noms.

Le mien s'appelle Cornichon, et celui de Mello s'appelle Bruce.

Hardcore, je sais.

* * *

><p><strong>14 Mars 2006.<strong>

Mello a eu une énorme crise d'angoisse aujourd'hui, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lisser ses cheveux. C'était à mourir de rire, il avait des mèches dans tous les sens qui pointaient dans des angles bizarres.

Il avait l'air d'être passé à travers une haie, d'avoir eu un 'différend' avec la vache de l'autre côté de la haie à propos de la qualité du chocolat au lait (J'ai essayé d'expliquer à Mello que le lait chocolaté ne vient pas des vaches, mais il m'ignore), puis d'avoir été frappé par trois différents éclairs.

Ouais. Juste un mauvais jour pour ses cheveux.

Enfin, c'est vraiment dur de vivre avec quelqu'un d'aussi exigeant que Mello. Il devient vraiment bizarre si – attendez, je vous faire une liste –

a) Ses cheveux n'ont pas leur style « parfait, lisse et blond. » Il en arrive parfois à utiliser des lisseurs et des sèche-cheveux, mais ça n'a pas marché aujourd'hui. Hé…

b) Il chope un bouton sur sa – et je cite – « peau fabuleusement parfaite. » Je dois dire, cependant, qu'il a le type de peau que de nombreuses filles tueraient pour avoir. Elle semble toujours sans défaut – même quand il stresse à cause de ses « nombreux, trop nombreux boutons. » Drama queen.

c) Ses ongles se salissent. Peut-être devrait-il arrêter de gratter la terre derrière la fenêtre pour essayer de trouver les réserves de quatre mois de chocolat qu'il a enterrées pour les « moments de désespoir », dans ce cas, non ?

d) Son vernis à ongles noir s'écaille. Les hommes ne devraient pas porter de vernis à ongles, je pense. Mais bon… Mello restera Mello.

ou, e) Si l'on se trompe sur son sexe. Je dois dire, c'est parfaitement raisonnable. Et ça arrive souvent… Son jean rose ne va pas l'aider, pas vrai ?

Mais enfin. Pour en revenir à la « crise. » J'ai essayé de lui dire qu'il était toujours aussi magnifique que d'habitude, mais il m'a répondu « Ferme-la et fais quelque chose d'utile. »

Ce que j'ai fait.

J'ai cherché sur Google « Comment surmonter un syndrome prémenstruel » pour lui, et je l'ai subtilement laissé sur l'écran, en espérant qu'il le remarque, le lise, et suive les conseils affichés pour arrêter d'être aussi susceptible tout le temps.

Malheureusement, même si Mello a remarqué la page, il n'a pas compris le message.

Donc je viens de subir une session d'une heure et demie avec « Mello le psy », à répondre à des questions stupides du genre « Comment tu te sens, quand tu as un syndrome prémenstruel ? », « Est-ce que tu te rappelles la première fois que ça t'est arrivé ? » et « Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir surmonter ce problème ? » Vous savez. Des conneries dans ce genre.

Ce qui est triste, c'est que je crois qu'il était sérieux.

C'était la dernière fois que j'essayais d'aider Mello, plus jamais je ne le ferai.

Plus jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>19 Mars 2006.<strong>

Je suis rentré dans notre chambre à Mello et moi aujourd'hui, pour le trouver pelotonné sur le canapé avec Bruce, une tasse de chocolat chaud, une couverture, et mon journal. Il avait un énorme fou-rire –terrifiant probablement par là le pauvre et colérique Bruce.

Je veux dire, WTF? Il s'immisce totalement dans ma vie privée ! Mello est tellement malpoli. Connard.

Je lui ai dit – d'un ton complètement choqué – « Mello, est-ce que… tu es en train de lire mon journal ? »

J'ai cru que je lui laisserais une chance de le nier. Parce que quand il aurait dit « non », j'aurais pu démontrer, grâce à ma logique fulgurante, qu'il était effectivement en train de lire mon journal.

Mais il a répondu « oui. »

Ouais, bien, fantastique. Il n'essaye même pas de cacher le fait qu'il est un enfoiré qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

Donc je lui ai dit « Mais tu dépasses les limites de ma vie privée ! »

Et il a dit « Alors ne le laisse pas traîner dans ton tiroir à chaussettes, dans ce cas-là. En tout cas, c'est drôle de lire tes problèmes. »

Il y a tellement de choses qui ne vont pas avec cette 'explication'.

Premièrement : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fouillait dans mon tiroir à chaussettes ? C'est incroyablement flippant ! Et puis, mon journal ne « trainait » pas dans mon tiroir à chaussettes. Il n'était pas là par hasard, mais se contentait d'être enfoui sous mes nouvelles chaussettes vert fluo. Est-ce que Mello a un problème avec les chaussettes ou un truc dans le genre ? Fétichiste.

Deuxièmement : Ce sont ses problèmes, pas les miens. Je n'ai pas de problèmes… Pas beaucoup…

Troisièmement : Des problèmes ne devraient pas être drôles à lire ! Combien de gens trouvent le journal d'Anne Frank « drôle » ? Si vous venez de penser « moi ! », vous êtes une personne vraiment dérangée. Elle est morte. La mort, c'est pas drôle. Sauf si bien sûr, vous êtes mort sur un grand huit ou un truc dans le genre. Ça pourrait être drôle.

Enfin. Pour en revenir au sujet de cette entrée (J'ai tendance à changer de sujet. Vous aviez remarqué ?) : J'ai dû cacher mon journal dans un endroit très secret.

Et non, ce n'est pas sous mon matelas. Je ne suis pas si stupide que ça.

* * *

><p><strong>25 Mars 2006.<strong>

Dieu merci, j'ai enfin retrouvé mon journal. Je suis tellement doué pour cacher les journaux que je l'ai perdu pendant un moment. Mais après avoir mis la pièce sens dessus dessous, je l'ai retrouvé.

Il était sur le mur, derrière la photo de L, Mello, Near et moi, évidemment. Brillant, comme idée, pas vrai ? Mello le fétichiste des chaussettes ne le trouvera jamais.

Quoique, maintenant que je regarde la photo de plus près, quelque chose cloche avec Near.

Il porte des lunettes noires, il a une moustache, et il est écrit « Je suis un abruti » dans une bulle au-dessus de sa tête.

…Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit à Mello sur le fait d'abîmer nos photos de groupe en caricaturant Near ?

Bon, attendez, je vais aller voir toutes les autres photos de Near qu'on a. (Oui, je sais que dire ça me donne l'air d'un maniaque obsédé, mais je ne le suis pas. Je le jure.)

…

Oh, putain. Il y a des dessins sur toutes les photos de Near. Il lui a fait une de ces étranges moustaches à la française à chaque fois.

Ceci dit, je dois dire que cette photo, où il porte un gros chapeau violet avec une plume de paon est très bien faite.

Je n'aurais jamais dû offrir à Mello ce paquet de marqueurs permanents colorés pour son anniversaire.

J'aurais dû savoir que ça finirait par un quelconque désastre.

* * *

><p><strong>31 Mars 2006.<strong>

Ah, Mars a été un mois plutôt bon, vraiment. Sauf les parties où Mello était impliqué. Je lui en veux toujours d'avoir lu mon journal/dessiné sur nos photos/respiré, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas remarqué que je lui fais la gueule.

Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, ceci dit, Cornichon et Bruce sont toujours minuscules et adorables.

Et à toutes les personnes (qui se font des illusions) qui sont en train de penser : « Aw, le monde de Matt est rempli d'arcs-en-ciel, de lapins mignons, de paillettes et de chocolat. » Vous vous trompez.

…Il n'y a jamais d'arcs-en-ciel par ici.

* * *

><p><span>Note de Jilano<span> : Et voilà ! Une note pour ceux qui ont lu la version anglaise : La version française de ce qu'est supposé dire Roger a été modifiée, certaines expressions n'ayant pas d'équivalent en français. Nous avons donc choisi de modifier légèrement le sens de la phrase plutôt que d'ajouter de longues explications sur l'expression « Tea and crumpets. »  
>Je n'ai pas mis de section "Reponsé aux review anonymes" parce que celle-ci datent de l'année dernière, donc je doute que les lecteurslectrices suivent toujours la fiction... Mais si vous passez par là, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles sont très appréciées et je suis super nulle parce que je n'ai pas répondu à la plupart. Sachez juste que je trouve ça génial que vous aimiez la fiction.


	4. Avril

Note de Jilano : Et voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !

Note de Caela : Et voilà le chapitre suivant ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, mais j'espère en tout cas que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire, les enfants. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4.<span>

* * *

><p><strong>1er Avril 2006.<strong>

Joyeux 1er avril, tout le monde. C'est un jour charmant à la Wammy, rempli de seaux d'eau, de gelée, de grenouilles et de réveils placés dans des endroits improbables. Yay.

Pour la première fois de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, Mello et moi avons décidé de ne pas se faire de blagues cette année.

Ouais, comme si ça allait arriver.

Donc, je me suis réveillé vingt minutes plus tôt que d'habitude, me suis glissé dans la salle de bains, puis, après avoir glissé sur le carrelage sans raison précise, j'ai réussi à mettre une teinture fuchsia semi-permanente dans la bouteille de shampoing spécial douceur et brillance, volume renforcé, extra-nutritif, parfum fraise-cerise de Mello (ou un truc dans le genre. Je vous jure que je n'ai pas retenu le nom. Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point…)

Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas compris, mais Mello n'est pas vraiment du matin. Ça vous surprend ? Il se réveille avec un air renfrogné. Pas une bonne manière de commencer la journée, à mon avis. Donc, quand il a trébuché en rentrant dans la douche pour se laver les cheveux, mal réveillé, il n'a pas jeté un seul coup d'œil au shampoing, même en l'appliquant.

Grosse erreur pour un 1er avril.

Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer mon fou-rire quand Mello est sorti de la douche avec des cheveux rose fuchsia, et son jean moulant assorti (Je peux jurer qu'il ne l'a pas enlevé. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il sait que je suis gêné quand il le porte et que je suis avec lui.) Il avait l'air d'un Bisounours vraiment tordu. Enfin, il aurait eu l'air d'un Bisounours s'il n'avait pas eu ce regard meurtrier.

Donc je lui ai dit « Mel, chéri, les Bisounours ne sont pas supposés avoir l'air de vouloir étrangler quelqu'un avec un lacet de chaussure. Tu es supposé avoir l'air adorable et câlin ! »

C'est le moment qu'il a choisi pour me mettre un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, et exiger que je lui dise au bout de combien de temps la teinture s'en irait.

Dire qu'il n'était pas ravi de la réponse (quatre semaines, pour information) serait un euphémisme…

Mais après, la journée a empiré. Je ne m'étais pas regardé dans le miroir avant d'aller déjeuner, voyez-vous. Et les gens me dévisageaient bizarrement. Un peu le genre de regard que vous lanceriez si vous voyiez un porcelet trottinant dans la rue avec un hippopotame sur le dos. Ouais. Ce genre de regard. J'ai plutôt l'habitude, en fait. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas trouvé ça suspect.

Enfin, après trois heures de moqueries, j'ai pu jeter un coup d'œil dans un miroir.

Je ne sais pas trop quand, mais Mello a réussi à écrire « Je suis la pute de Mello, et j'aime ça. » sur mon front, avec un de ses marqueurs permanents.

Vie. De. Merde.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Avril 2006.<strong>

Aujourd'hui était une journée bien meilleure que le 1er avril. Pour moi, du moins.

Pour je ne sais quelle étrange raison, Roger a décidé qu'il serait bénéfique, pour nous, les étudiants de la Wammy, de passer un test de QI. Juste pour s'assurer que personne de déficient mentalement n'ait réussi à passer sous le radar, je suppose.

Après trois heures éreintantes, tout le monde avait fini, et Roger a posté les résultats à côté du classement mensuel. (Mello est toujours deuxième dans ce classement. J'ai peur de finir castré.)

Et devinez quoi ? J'ai officiellement le QI le plus élevé de la Wammy. Je suis un putain de génie, baby. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait, par contre.

Near m'a juste fixé d'un air morne, et m'a dit « Bravo. » Mello, en revanche, a tapé dans le mur, crié, repassé son test de QI et m'a forcé à repasser le mien, puis il a commencé à piquer une crise quand il a réalisé que j'étais toujours plus intelligent que lui. (Il a toujours les cheveux roses, donc je ne pouvais pas prendre ses gémissements au sérieux.)

Actuellement, il a Bruce dans les bras – Bruce, qui a l'air aussi maussade que Mello – et il se plaint que sa vie craint. Je ne sais pas s'il pense que quelqu'un l'écoute, ceci dit, parce que je suis occupé à essayer de passer le chapitre onze de Final Fantasy XII. (Il vient de sortir, et je suis surexcité.)

Mais je crois que Mello est dans le déni, par rapport à toute cette histoire de QI, parce qu'il continue de crier « Non, ça ne peut pas être vraaaaai ! » de temps en temps.

Oh et puis, je m'en suis tiré indemne, donc tout va bien-

Merde ! Mello vient de casser ma DS (qui était tranquillement posée sur la table basse et qui NE GENAIT PERSONNE) en deux. Noooon ! Ça ne peut pas être vraaaaai !

Putain de jaloux.

* * *

><p><strong>11 Avril 2006.<strong>

Mello est tellement sexy, la personne la plus splendide qui ait marché sur cette planète. Quand il bouge, dans ce jean tellement canon, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ses fesses. Il est tellement magnifique que ça devrait être illégal. Il est tellement plus intelligent que moi, et je devrais embrasser le sol sur lequel il marche. Je veux l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres deviennent bleues et noires, parce que je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de lui-

Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Comment Mello a trouvé ma cachette super secrète ? Quel crétin immature. Là, il m'envoie des petits baisers et fait des grimaces stupides, ALORS QUE JE N'AI RIEN ECRIT. Il est tellement pénible. Putain… Il m'énerve. Et être énervé, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'être excité, alors n'espérez pas trop.

Je suppose que tout ça est vraiment gênant. Juste pour clarifier : Je n'ai pas écrit ces choses. Je le jure sur la tombe de ma mère… Non, attendez, je ne sais pas qui est ma mère, donc je me fous complètement de ce qui pourrait malencontreusement lui arriver. Hé, ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux cruels et plein de jugement; être insensible et indifférent, c'est un truc qui vient de mon amitié avec Mello. Cet abruti.

Mais, enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi Mello pense que tout le monde est fou amoureux de lui, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'est pas si génial.

En fait, je devrais faire une énorme liste des raisons pour lesquelles il n'est pas génial. Voilà.

a) Hmm…Um… Hm. C'est ennuyeux, mais c'est plus difficile que prévu. Parce que – même si j'aimerais bien – je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'être en colère, parce que, parfois, je trouve que c'est étrangement attirant.

Oh, mon Dieu. S'il vous plait, que quelqu'un me dise que je ne viens pas d'écrire ça.

Parce que Mello n'est définitivement, complètement, certainement pas attirant.

* * *

><p><strong>17 Avril 2006.<strong>

Vous savez combien de fois je rentre dans notre chambre, à Mello et à moi, pour y trouver Mello en train de faire quelque chose de complètement stupide ? Trop de fois, c'est sûr.

Aujourd'hui, je suis rentré pour tomber sur Mello avec un pinceau, un tube de peinture noire, et Bruce.

Il était très concentré et peignait la bande blanche sur la tête de Bruce en noir.

Comme je crois en la défense de la cause animale, j'ai crié :

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Bruce ? Tu es un monstre, Mello ! C'est de la cruauté envers les animaux ! »

Il m'a regardé d'un air inexpressif et a répondu : « Je le peins, Mattie. »

Ah. En effet. Merci pour l'explication, Mello.

Mais il m'a ensuite expliqué qu'il utilisait une peinture spéciale « pour animaux » - quel abruti a pensé qu'inventer un produit appelé « peinture pour animaux » serait une bonne idée ? – parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer Bruce.

Donc je lui ai demandé pourquoi il utilisait ses talents artistiques (j'ai menti pour ne pas me faire frapper) pour peindre Bruce, et il a répondu:

« Parce que je déteste le blanc. »

Mello a officiellement des problèmes mentaux.

* * *

><p><strong>23 Avril 2006.<strong>

Mello a été de mauvaise humeur ces derniers jours, donc j'ai pensé à lui remonter le moral. MENSONGES. Je voulais juste me venger pour le vol de mon journal et mes « confessions » concernant ma passion dévorante pour lui.

Ce qui n'est absolument pas vrai, d'ailleurs.

Enfin bref, j'ai pris son ordinateur portable et son iPod, et grâce à mes superbes talents de hacker, j'ai réussi à accéder à son compte iTunes.

Mon Dieu, il écoute de la musique déprimante. Tout est trop fort, à base de screamo, et ça parle de mort, de meurtre, de violence et de feu.

Je suis donc arrivé à la conclusion que la cause de son humeur était sa musique (heh), donc j'ai prestement supprimé l'ensemble des neuf cent trente-cinq chansons (au total = cinquante-deux heures, quarante-six minutes et trois secondes. Mello doit avoir beaucoup de temps libre) de son iPod. Puis j'ai mis ma chanson préférée sur son iPod en boucle.

Mon Dieu, c'était hilarant de voir Mello enfoncer ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, monter le volume autant que possible, et appuyer sur « play. »

Je pouvais entendre « Caramelldansen » du canapé, où j'avais une énorme crise de fou rire.

Ah, vous auriez dû voir sa réaction. Après au moins quarante secondes d'un silence choqué, il a jeté son iPod par terre, et m'a regardé avec un air terrifié.

Il a balbutié, « …M-Mattie? Que… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça…? »

Aw. Il avait l'air tellement horrifié que j'aurais presque, presque pu aller lui faire un petit câlin.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que je m'amusais trop.

Donc j'ai répondu « Allez, Mello, c'est Caramelldansen ! C'est du génie ! Tellement mieux que tous tes trucs nazes ! Danse ! »

Et je me suis lancé dans la danse de Caramelldansen.

Il est passé de terrifié et adorable (oh putain, pas encore. Il n'est pas adorable.) à violent et flippant (ça, c'est le Mello que je connais et que j'aime.)

Là, je soigne mon visage endolori, et Mello écoute ses nouvelles musiques avec le son à fond.

J'entends tout, donc ça me déprime.

Oh, attendez, c'est quoi ça ? La chanson qu'il écoute en ce moment parle de tuer son meilleur ami.

Charmant.

* * *

><p><strong>27 Avril 2006.<strong>

Mello et moi avons passé trois heures à nettoyer notre chambre. Et, avant que vous ne deveniez confus et vous demandiez qui a récupéré ce journal, non, nous ne l'avons pas fait parce que nous sommes des gens propres et organisés; nous l'avons fait parce que notre chambre était couverte de petits morceaux de chaussettes.

Le pauvre Cornichon, complètement à l'ouest, s'est un peu embrouillé et, d'une façon ou d'une autre – Je ne veux même pas savoir comment – a réussi à confondre le tiroir à chaussettes de Mello avec sa litière. Donc, la chambre s'est retrouvée couverte de chaussettes de Mello. Et Mello a beaucoup de chaussettes, sans surprise.

Ça n'était pas grave jusque-là, puis Bruce a été impliqué.

Oh oui. Le très énervé Bruce, qui semble vraiment en vouloir à la terre entière (ou du moins, à Mello et moi) a été impliqué. Un drame, je vous le dis.

Donc, au lieu de devoir ramasser des chaussettes, nous avons été forcés de ramasser au moins un milliard de minuscules bouts de « quatre-vingt pourcent de coton et vingt pourcent de nylon. »

Et maintenant, je dois racheter des chaussettes à Mello – avec mon argent – parce qu'apparemment j'ai 'regardé Bruce de travers', ce qui l'a mis de mauvaise humeur.

C'est un lapin.

VDM.

Je vais peut-être acheter à Mello des chaussettes blanches avec de la dentelle, pour lui montrer ma désapprobation.

* * *

><p><strong>30 Avril 2006.<strong>

Les cheveux de Mello sont de nouveau d'un blond normal. Ceci dit, je dois dire que ça me manque, de voir un éclat de fuchsia à chaque fois que je regardais Mello. Le rose lui allait vraiment bien.

Enfin, s'il m'entendait dire ça, il répondrait quelque chose comme « Le bleu et le noir te vont bien. » Puis des « choses » arriveraient, et je serais couvert d'hématomes.

Avoir Mello comme meilleur ami, c'est vraiment terrifiant.

Peut-être que je devrais me rebeller.

* * *

><p><span>Note de Jilano<span> : Voilà ! Je travaille sur le prochain chapitre, mais je préfère ne pas promettre de délai que je ne pourrai pas tenir. Je préfère prendre mon temps, pour que vous puissiez lire une traduction de meilleure qualité. A la prochaine !


End file.
